nowhere_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle For Negative Space
Battle For Negative Space, stylised as Nowhere Boys: Battle For Negative Space, is the fourth and final season of Nowhere Boys. Pre-production of the season begun in 2017, and like the previous seasons, it has thirteen episodes.http://www.anthonymullins.com/Anthony_Mullins.pdf In the new series, the gang have returned from a summer of magical training more powerful than ever, and with a new member. The series also marks the reappearance from one of the original boys, who was later revealed to be Jake Riles, portrayed by Matt Testro. Production took place from November 2017 to March 2018.http://www.freelancers.com.au/attach/3526.pdf?1322871205 Filming for the season started on January 9, and ended on March 28, 2018. Battle For Negative Space first aired on December 3, 2018, airing at 5pm. Official description In the penultimate season the Nowhere Boys – Luke, Nicco, Heath and Jesse – are more powerful than ever after a summer of magical training. But with the New Year comes new threats and when a series of elemental attacks hit Bremin, the Gang fear their powers are the cause of the trouble. But all is not as it seems as the Gang discover that dark, chaotic forces have been unleashed on Bremin, intent on dividing them. The Gang’s unity is challenged and the future of the entire multiverse hangs in the balance. Alternative synopsis The Nowhere Boys have defeated the Mega-Demon, but now discover a more powerful force of chaos has been unleashed, and the Gang's unity is challenged as the future of the entire multiverse hangs in the balance. Another synopsis This year, the gang return from a summer of magical training more powerful than ever – and with a new member. But the New Year brings new threats, when a series of elemental attacks hit Bremin. The gang fear their powers are the cause of the trouble as dark, chaotic forces descend, challenging the gang's unity as they battle to save the entire multiverse. The Nowhere Boys must balance their personal lives with their magical obligations. Growing up is hard enough without having to rescue the multiverse as well, as the gang search for their place in the world. What will they sacrifice for each other? Returning cast Kamil Ellis (Luke), Joe Klocek (Heath), William McKenna (Ben), Jordie Race-Coldrey (Jesse), and Luca Sardelis (Nicco) are joined this season by musician Joel Ma (aka Joelistics) in his TV debut as Zeb and Elaine Crombie (''Top Of The Lake, Black Comedy) as Brianna. This season also sees a special return from one of the original Nowhere Boys. But, you’ll just have to wait to see who might be back in Bremin...'' Cast Main cast *Kamil Ellis as Luke Hamill *Joe Klocek as Heath Buckland *Joel Ma as Zeb *William McKenna as Ben Ripley *Jordie Race-Coldrey as Jesse Banda *Luca Sardelis as Nicco Pandelis Supporting cast *Stella Carroll as Kayla Pandelis *Renai Caruso as Rachel Ripley *Charmaine Chu as Peta Chen *Nicholas Coghlan as Brian Bates *Louise Crawford as Katrina Buckland *Elaine Crombie as Brianna *Tegan Higginbotham as Quinn Banda *Simon Mallory as Roberts *Elle Mandalis as Anna Pandelis *Piath Mathiang as Zara Bello *Darci McDonald as Ellen O'Donnell *Jim Russell as Roland Murphy *Youseff Sabet as Ali Bitar *Matt Testro as Jake Riles *Fin van de Wall as Claude Topper *Texas Watterston as Darius Regemhttp://jmagency.net.au/wp-content/uploads/texas_watterston.pdf Episodes Trivia *The series will continue the story of Two Moons Rising, after the Gang have spent a summer of magical training. *The series will likely have a further connection to the earlier seasons of Nowhere Boys, with Negative Space in the title (which had an absence in Two Moons Rising). *''Battle For Negative Space'' is the first season of Nowhere Boys not to start airing in November. It is also the first to not air the same year the previous form of media (either the last season or the film) ended, and the only series to have each episode aired on consecutive days. Gallery Images Season 4 BTS.jpg|Behind the scenes announcement. Battle For Negative Space promo.jpg|Promotional image for the season. Jake BFNS.jpg|Jake Riles in the new season. BFNS Luke.jpg|Luke's promotional picture. BFNS Nicco.jpg|Nicco's promotional picture. References Category:Seasons Category:Battle For Negative Space